Alex (Video)
"Alex" is the twenty-ninth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. Jeff finally finds out that his brother is being menaced by the Rake, Evan acts like the sanest person in the group, and Vince's phone is found in Alex's closet. Youtube Description "I'm so sorry for missing these signs, Alex. I know she wouldn't want me to ignore your troubles and I would never want to as your brother. I'm not going to let anything take you. I'm sorry I was so fucking stupid. Thank you, HYBRIDS. -Jeff" '' Transcript '''Evan:' Hey there Hybrids, Evan here. Ummm… I got a… very strange… thing in the mail today, it was one of those memory card... memory sticks… I don't know what you call ‘em. But, um, my sister showed me, just plug it into her computer and it had some files on it. And uh, one of the files was footage from inside of Jeff's house. It was like security camera style, you know what I mean? And I don't know who- who could have done that, because I don't think they have security footage in their house, like security cameras, but whatever. Either way, um, it showed some, um, some disturbing shit. And umm, yeah, look at it for yourselves. I'm going to investigate, see the hell this is about. But… yeah, just take a look. first “security footage” clip starts and shows a dark hallway. The clip cuts for a brief moment then resumes. The door on the right that the camera is facing opens and Alex shuffles out holding his arm where the Rake scratched him. A jumpcut, and Alex enters the door on the bottom left of the screen. He closes the door and the clip ends. [''Alex’s door as he walks out, 'it seems to have been taken from right outside door.]'' to Evan outside Jeff and Alex’s house. 'Evan: '''Alright, well, this is Jeff's house. Going to see what the fuck's going on.” rings the doorbell. “Ding dong. ''answers the door in a hooded sweatshirt with a fish on it. '''Alex: Hey man. Evan: 'Hey. ''pause. Background chatter from inside the house can be heard. Let me see. '''Alex:'' towards his arm.'' What? Evan: '''Let me see it. '''Alex: Let’s go upstairs. cut to the upstairs hallway as they go into Alex’s room. Alex’s barricade of stuff is still in front of his closet door. Alex: '''I don’t want my parents to hear this. '''Evan: '''I can understand that. Heh. Alright, now first of all I have to tell you that me, your brother, Vinny; we've been attacked by something as well. Not that bad, although it fucked me up pretty bad. Um, so I want to tell you that if- if you're experiencing the same kind of things, I mean, we understand. '''Alex: “No, no, no; it's nothing like… Slenderman. It's- that? points to the stick Slenderman from [[Troll Catch]. Evan chuckles.] Alex: No, it’s not- it’s- it's not human. It has these terrible black eyes, scars, it crawls like some type of animal, I don’t- just- Evan: Crawls like some type of animal… Is it bald looking? Alex: No hair. Evan: No hair, got you. You know, your brother and Vinny, they saw something, uh, when we went to up to an abandoned school, right after they found a dead body. Kinda matches the description. Alex: Yeah, I saw that video. That was it. Evan: '''That what it? Okay… well then, we got some kind of problem, because that thing is dangerous! Now, tell me, um, does your brother know about this? '''Alex: '''No, I- I didn't tell him. '''Evan: '''What? He doesn't notice that you're bleeding from the arm half the time? '''Alex: I hide it! I- Evan: God dammit, that kid. Alex: If he found out that something was fucking with me, I don’t- he would lose it. I don't know what he would do. Evan: Well, we'll have a talk. abrupt cut back to the upstairs hallway as Evan moves towards Jeff’s room. Evan: Alright, where is your brother? What’s he, sleeping? Alex: Probably. Evan: Oh. Let's open up the door. is asleep, facing the wall as they enter. “Shankhill Butchers” by the Decemberists is playing. Alex: Jeff, Evan's here. Evan: '''Hey! Jeff, wake up! Hey listen, uh, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, because you've, uh, been such a sad panda lately, but, uh, your brother’s messed up man. He's been cut by something. '''Jeff: Wha-? What do you mean? Evan: Something’s sneaking into his room and slicing his fucking arms and shit! Jeff: '''What are you talking about? '''Evan: '''Oh, you didn't even notice, did you? '''Jeff: '''He didn’t- he didn't tell me anything! '''Alex: You had other things to think about. Evan: Well, listen- Jeff: Who's doing this? No- let's stop this, what's going on? Evan: Well, I- I'm pretty sure it's the thing that we found in the school. Jeff: Lambertville? Evan: Yeah. Jeff: Well, where is it? Like- Evan: 'Oh I don't-“ ''turns back to Alex. “Where is it? How does it get into your room? '''Alex: '''The closet. '''Evan: The cl- the closet?! Alex: Yeah! Evan: '''Oh, that's why you had all that shit in front of the closet? '''Alex: Yes. Evan: '''Oh, Jesus dude... ''walks back to Alex’s room with Alex and Jeff protesting behind him. ''What, did you ever think to look in there? '''Alex: '''I don't think it's there now. '''Evan: I know you guys have a crawlspace- opens the door. The room has been ransacked. ''What the fuck? '''Alex: 'frustrated ''This is what it does! '''Evan:'“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, alright, alright, hold on, hold on… settle down, grab the camera. gives the camera to Jeff and picks up his knife. Evan: Whatever it is, it has to still be in here. Alex has walked passed, Jeff drops a box-cutter onto Alex’s bedside table. Evan: '''That door didn't open, nor did it close. '''Jeff: '''Alex, how long has this been going on, man? '''Alex: Couple of weeks. Jumpcut. Evan: 'Give me the flashlight. ''Jumpcut. 'Jeff: '''Do we have to drive...want me to drive you to the hospital or something? ''screen goes black briefly. When the video resumes the camera is pointed at the closet as a cellphone goes off. The screen goes black and after a second, cuts to Evan taking the phone out of the closet. '''Evan: I think this is Vinny's phone. screen goes black for a few seconds. Evan: - crawlspace in there, don’t you? Alex: 'Yeah. '''Evan: '''Okay, let's take a look.” ''goes in. “Well, I don't see anything... it should be- HOLY SHIT! 'Alex: '''Evan! Are you o- ''steps out, laughing. '''Jeff: '''Ass. '''Evan: I'm just fucking with you, here you go. closes the doors. There's nothing in there, but listen, just to be safe- Jeff: Earth and water (?) Evan: - let's definitely get some stuff in front of it, like maybe close the closet- Mysterious voice: 'I am in here Evan! (?) '''Evan: '''What’s wro- Holy shit! ''screen goes black. After two seconds, the video continues. Evan has chained the door to Alex’s room to door next to it. '''Evan: Alright, well… that should hold it, at least for… a very short while. Jeff: '''Did we- did you get everything from there? '''Alex: My bat. And my camera. Evan: It's okay, I'll get you a new bat. Jeff: Hmm. Well, we'll check back in a couple days. Yeah, we’re not- you can stay in my room for… however long. I mean, I'm not- I’m not going back in there for a little bit. Alex: There's one bed. pans over to said bed. Everyone starts chuckling. Jeff: '''We’ll think of something. '''Evan: You guys are gonna be real cozy. Alex: I’ll sleep on the floor. Evan: '''… I say as I'm on my knees. '''Jeff: ''something unintelligible'' What do you guys think about… Vinny? Alex: '''We'll call him. '''Evan: We should definitely check on him. Jeff: - talk to that… Wait. Evan: You’re gonna what? Alex: Call him. Evan: Oh no, it's a good idea. turns to face the camera, grinning. holds out the phone as Alex’s call goes through. Alex: Your phone's ringing. Notes * Jeff has a copy of Vincent van Gogh's Starry Night on his wall. *The song playing in the background in Jeff's room is "Shankill Butchers" by The Decemberists (heard at about 3:25). *Jeff later confirmed in a PM that Vince was fine and since they're always going over to each others' houses, he could have easily misplaced his phone. *At approximately 5:04 in the video, Alex's reflection can be seen in the mirror which some mistake as Slenderman. *In Glenn's Letter Jeff explains that prior to their deaths Alex had been recording sound clips of their parents in casual situations for later use in music creation. He specifically mentions that one of the clips was "my dad's response to the doorbell." Alex's practice of playing back these recordings of his parents post mortem, as a way to still connect with them, explains the sounds of parental chatter in the background as Alex answers the front door. Similarly to the clips being played in One step forward, two steps back Alex is playing a sound clip that is appropriate to the situation, ie: an unexpected visitor. External Links Video Category:Videos